


Bring It

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: to burn a hole in the sky (you have to start somewhere) [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a saying somewhere, maybe you're familiar with it—to be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It

**Author's Note:**

> Very short meme fic set in the to burn a hole in the sky verse.

There's a saying somewhere, maybe you're familiar with it **—** to be careful what you wish for. Axel, for his part, has apparently never heard of such a saying, because when the Doctor bursts into their room in the middle of the night and Axel tightens his arms around Roxas' waist, muttering darkly, "I wish you'd just fuck off already," he clearly hadn't thought that the Doctor would go and do just that.  
  
It isn't that he'd had much of a choice in the matter. They'd barely opened their eyes to the Doctor's frightened face before he'd blinked out of sight in a wash of color.  
  
Being alone in the TARDIS might have seemed interesting years ago, when Axel and Roxas didn't know firsthand how terrible the things were that hated the Doctor, but now it was just terrifying. Piloting her would never be an issue, but finding the Doctor was another matter entirely.  
  
Picking planets randomly gets tiresome after the eleventh one, as does conferring quietly with past companions.  
  
In the end, they build an instrument that's blueprints had been shoved into the wardrobe, and when Roxas has gotten the equations right, they activate it.  
  
The stars may get a bit rearranged in the process, but at least they get the Doctor back.


End file.
